


A Chance

by Madiedoodle



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don't usually do fics where only one of them is gender bent, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, To Be Continued?, and serum steve rogers, but this was requested and I'm sort of intrigued by the idea, it'll probably be really angsty, just fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie is pregnant and Bucky is off to war. What's a girl to do but to follow her best guy, especially if she's got a chance to end this war and bring him home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fics where only one of them is gender bent, but I think it sort of works. I also took some liberties with the time line, and also I made them married, because honestly if it hadn't been illegal to be queer in the fourties, Steve and Bucky would have admitted their love for eachother and gotten married a long time ago.

“We’re married for Christ’s sake, he wouldn’t be mad. Of course he wouldn’t be mad. You’re just being silly, there’s nothing to be worried about.” she muttered to herself, pacing back and forth across the living room floor as she waited for Bucky to come home. She honestly didn’t know why she was so worried, Bucky had never been mad at her a day in his life, but she just couldn’t shake the strange feeling in her chest. She had gone over it time and time again, and couldn’t come up with a single reason for her fear. They finally had enough money to start a family, and it was something they had been trying for for months. But now that it was an actual reality, a sense of forboding had enveloped her.

But despite her weird feeling of fear, she relaxed the moment Bucky stepped through the door, moving quickly to bury her face in his chest.

“Hello to you too, Steph.” he said, petting her hair as he closed the door behind him.

“I’m glad you’re home, I’ve got something to tell you.” she said, and Bucky tightened his arms around her.

“So do I. But lets hear yours first, I’m sure my news can wait.” he said, giving her a quick kiss before heading over to the small kitchen. She rolled her eyes as he draped himself over the chair, smacking him lightly on the head as he moved to prop his feet up on her chair. He grinned, putting his feet on the ground, pulling her chair closer once she had sat down. “So, what is it you’ve gotta tell me? Mrs. V’s cat finally run away? Did Bernie’s diner reopen?” he asked, and she shook her head at each, smile slowly widening. “Did my ma send fudge over again?” he asked, and she shook her head once again.

“Buck, would ya quit guessing and just let me tell?” she asked impatiently, and he mimed zipping his lips, as if that had ever stopped him before. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m pregnant, you jerk.” she said, grinning. He blinked a couple of times, and she watched as many different emotions warred on his face. Happiness and sadness, excitement and fear all flickered through his eyes as he stared at her, until an almost sad smile broke out across his face.

“Steph, that’s amazing. That’s fantastic. Oh my God, I can’t believe that you’re pregnant.” he said, voice happy but also sad as he drew her close. She inhaled deeply, realizing that maybe her fear had been true, he wasn’t as happy as he should have been, this wasn’t what he wanted.

“You’re not happy.”she said quietly, and he tensed, shaking his head rapidly as he drew back to look her in the eyes.

“Stephanie, I am so happy, but this is the worst time. God, this is what we’ve wanted for years.” he said, eyes closed as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Then what’s the problem Bucky? What’s wrong?” she said, fingers running through his hair.

“I got drafted Steph, the letter came in today. I’ve gotta……I’ve gotta leave, I’ll have to leave you and the baby and who knows when I’ll be back. God, this takes the cake of bad luck now don’t it?” he said with a sigh, and she felt her stomach drop to her feet as his words sank in.

“Drafted…….you got drafted……..into the Army……….you’re leaving……”she said hand freezing where it rested in his hair. She couldn’t focus, and she couldn’t breathe. Bucky was leaving, Bucky was going to war, Bucky was going where she couldn’t follow.

Just as she started to gasp for breathe, he began to speak. “Hey hey hey, Steph, breath with me, it’s okay, its alright, just breathe. In and out, in and out, that’s it, come on dear.” he said, and she tried to focus on what he was saying, but all she could think of was the letter that now lay on the table, the letter that said Bucky had to leave. She had known it was a possibility, but it hadn’t occured to her that it would happen now, not now that they finally had what they had tried for for years, what she had thought she would never be able to give him. “Stephanie, look at me. It’s gonna be fine, just breathe. Everyone says the war is almost over, I’ll be back before you know it, I’ll be back in time to see this baby born. It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine, I just need you to breathe. Come on Steph you’ve gotta breathe.”

It wasn’t until her breathing evened out that she started to cry, and he held her tightly as she did.

Quiet minutes went past before she finally calmed down again, his shoulder soaked in her tears. “I could go with you, I could become a field nurse, I’ve got the training and the papers.” she said, but she knew he would argue against it.

“You can’t, Steph, especially not now. Certainly not now. Not with the baby Steph.” he said quietly, and she nodded, she couldn’t risk their baby. But then again, she couldn’t risk him either.

“When do you ship out?” she asked, voice again starting to choke up as she thought of him leaving.

“Two weeks, day after the Stark Expo.”he said, and she nodded with a sniffle.

“You’ve gotta put in your letter with Mr. Lincoln, that you won’t be going back to work. He’s gonna need to hire another hand.”

“I already told him, figured he’d need fair warning. And I asked Mrs.Vargas to come check up on you every once in a while, she said she’d be glad too. I’ll have to tell her about the addition but I’m sure she’ll be glad to help.” he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead and pulling her close to his chest. She shivered and curled closer to him, exhausted from the crazy stream of emotions from the last few minutes. She soon fell asleep, head pillowed against his chest as she tried not to think of him leaving.

*****************************************************************************************

She went to the recruiting office two days later, papers in hand and chin held high. She could feel people watching her as she walked past, and she tried hard not to feel self concious as she walked towards the Army Nurse Corps office. An older man greeted her as she walked in, and she relaxed when he didn’t immediately dismiss her for her slight form.

“Hello, Mrs. Barnes, I am Doctor Erskine. I do not usually do these interviews, but alas, my associate is under the weather today. Funny how doctors can still fall ill, is it not?” he asked, chuckling lightly.

“No one is immune, sir. Everyone’s just as human as everyone else.”she said quietly, but still not looking away.

“Good answer. Now I see here that you have asthma, and a history of other illnesses. Why risk your health to go to war? It is not a friendly place.” he said, his tone almost grandfatherly.

“For the same reason anyone goes to war. Someone, or something, worth keeping safe.” she replied, and he nodded sagely, scribbling something down onto his notebook.

“I also see that your husband was recently drafted. Does that have anything to do with your decision?”he asked, his gaze flickering from his notebook and back up to her.

“I had wanted to go before, but he asked me not to. But, now that he’s leaving, he can’t exactly stop me. There are things worth sacrificing for.”she said with a shrug, but he seemed satisfied by her response.

“Excellent, I do believe you will do nicely. Come back to this office in two weeks, and everything will be in order.”he said, closing his notebook, and she stared at him in surprise.

“Really? Oh, thank you sir, you won’t regret it!” she said, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

“No, thank you ma’am, I am sure I will not regret my choice.” he said, seeing her out the door before he closed it behind him.

Bucky was going to be so mad when he found out, but she knew she had made the right choice.

***************************************************************************************

Bucky had left, with a tearful goodbye as he climbed on to the bus. Gone off to war, just as she planned on doing.

She steeled herself as she walked back into the office, and was soon greeted by Doctor Erskine, and another woman who had she had never met.

“Stephanie Barnes, meet Agent Peggy Carter, of the British Secret Intelligence. Peggy, this is Stephanie Barnes, our newest recruit.”he said, the brief introduction leaving Stephanie confused.

“Nice to meet you, Agent Carter, but why exactly am I meeting with you if you’re a member of the British Secret Intelligence? I came to join the Nurse Corps.”she said, looking warily at the woman in front of her.

“Dr. Erskine is more qualified to explain it than I, but you may fit the criteria for a project we are working on.” she replied, and Stephanie withdrew her hand, taking a step back.

“What kind of project are we talkin’ about here?” she asked, and Dr Erskine stepped forward.

“We have the opportunity to create a soldier that could stop a tank, could take out whole armies on their own, Mrs. Barnes. The problem is, men are too volatile, to aggressive for it to work properly. And not all women fit the criteria either, but you are a perfect match. We would have to train you before hand, certainly, but it would be an opportunity to turn the tides of this war in our favor.”he said, Agent Carter nodding beside him, encouragement written across her face as if she was willing Stephanie to accept the opportunity. And how could she refuse, a chance to bring Bucky home sooner, a chance to win this war, a chance to keep everyone else safe.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gets the serum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's super short and sort of just a filler, I'll try to do more later

The sun was bright and she was exhausted, but the day was still not over. Training with Agent Carter had been the most tiring thing she had done in her life, including trying to keep up with Bucky throughout their childhood, a feat she had managed with no small difficulty. But it was worth it, as she got stronger and slightly faster, still not able to keep the pace that Agent Carter set for very long, but better than she had ever been able to accomplish before. The benefits of her hard training was that she could chalk the vomiting and the aching up to exhaustion, and no one was suspicious of her hidden pregnancy. She knew it was a silly thing to do, something that may not end well, but she had to do what she could, she had to take the chance. 

 

It wasn’t until the last day of training that she thought to ask exactly how she would be an asset. She may have been stronger than she had ever been before, but she wasn’t a match for anyone, she was no proper soldier. Just a girl from Brooklyn, looking to keep her husband out of trouble and bring him home safe. And that is what she told to Doctor Erskine, who smiled softly at her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

 

“That is exactly it, that right there is how you will make a difference. Anyone can be strong, and fast, but not everyone can have the courage, the bravery, and the heart to do what you are doing.” he said, and yet she continued to look skeptically at him.

 

“Sorry Doc, but I dunno how my scrawny self and attitude are gonna win us a war.”she said, and he sighed, shaking his head. 

 

“You’ll see. Now rest up, you’ve got surgery tomorrow, you’ll need as much rest as you can get.” he said, bidding her goodnight and leaving the room.   
***************************************************************************************************************

It was needles and pain and screaming, but she couldn’t stop halfway through, she knew she couldn’t. It was almost blinding, and she could feel fear deep in the it of her stomach, and she wondered exactly what was happening to her baby. It was too late for that though, and the opperation was soon over. She didn’t notice a difference, not at first, until she stepped down and realized the change in perspective. She was looking over Peggy, who had before almost towered over her. The same went for Erskine, who was looking up at her with a glint of pride in his eyes. Howard Stark was looking with manic glee, and she wondered what that man was all about. Peggy smiled at her, and not for the first time Stephanie wondered why Peggy wasn’t the one to be chosen. But when she had brought it up previously, Peggy had just shaken her head and smiled, saying that she didn’t qualify. It was strange, but Stephanie decided not to press for details. 

 

But she should have pressed for more details, she realized, as she looked herself over. She was tall, taller probably than Bucky, and well muscled in a way that was strange for even the most athletic of women to be muscled. It was strange, and she wondered what Bucky would think about it. The nurse was looking at her in a sort of bewilderment, and Stephanie figured she would have to start getting used to that. 

 

She was dragged from her train of thought by an explosion, and time seemed to slow down. She caught sight of a man as he pulled a gun, and she dragged Peggy and Erskine to the ground just as the stranger took a shot. The gun was small, and he was out of bullets quickly, and he swiftly took off up the stairs. She was soon on her feet, checking to make sure that Peggy, Erskine, and Mr. Stark were okay before she bolted up the stairs. 

 

She was fast and it was strange, making manouvering difficult, but the exhileration was amazing as she chased after the car the man had escaped in. The streets of Brooklyn were her streets, the streets she had grown up on, and she tracked their path, finding short cuts, catching up to him. She recognized a flaw in her plan as she caught up to the car, and quickly rethought it. People were starting to gather, and she didn’t want anyone getting hurt, and she didn’t know her boundries yet, if she even had any.   
The car stopped on its own though, seeming to come to its destination, and the man went flying out of the car, immediately grabbing a young boy before she could catch him. She heard a woman screaming and assumed it was the boys mother, but focussed solely on the man in front of her as he held the boy hostage and continued to shoot at her. It was strange, how unfazed she was by the current events, as if being shot at was an un noteworthy part of her day, which at this point may very well be true.

 

It wasn’t until the man had thrown the boy into the water and escaped into some form of submarine that she was brought out of her stupor, as she searched frantically to see where the boy may have gone. She was just about to dive in when he resurfaced and urged her after the man, and with that she went. Forcing open the submarine was easy, and dragging the man through the water and onto the dock was just as simple. 

 

Coping in the aftermath of the mans suicide was not as simple, and she was left to quietly retch in the corner, the boy and his mother from earlier comforting her in a frightened but kindly way. And it wasn’t long before Peggy showed up, windswept but none the worse for wear, taking Stephanie home and silencing all the questions that the bystanders likely had, questions that Stephanie didn’t feel like answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short filler thing that I sort of hate, I hope to add more, possibly later today. If you want to know something specific, or you yourself have a prompt you want me to fill, feel free to tell me! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I add more to this? Do you have other ideas for fics? Feel free to message me and tell me what you've got to say!


End file.
